The Goddess of War
by Harry-Potter-Addict-595
Summary: When the war lasted years and most are lost the last of the golden trio is dying of unknown causes she goes to visit her brother no one knew about to say goodbye only to find the one thing that could save her. Will she learn to love or will she remain the emotionless shell of her former self. What do the only family she has left do when he finds out his little sister is a killer.
1. hernione goes home

**I own nothing this is going to be the same story but I needed to change things so that it fit my plot better by setting it up the way I am now it means that I will be able to explain some of the things that made Hermione the way she is.** it's not an update just fixing typoes.

* * *

Welcome to Folks

Population 3175

It feels like it is mocking her.

Were they welcome here would her brother welcome them with open arms or would he be mad that she didn't tell him that she was alive? But what would he, assume that she planned to be taken when she was fifteen?. Is it her fault the order told her parents that she was dead and that they told him?

No, it wasn't she was being held, prisoner.

Luna grabbed my hand knowing that I am internally freaking out about seeing my brother again. we knew that we had to leave in England they were no longer welcome after everything happened both sides want them dead the light for going dark and the dark for betraying them and running away.

To the order, it didn't matter that they were taken when they were fourteen and fifteen and tortured to the point of insanity but according to them we should have died before we gave any information but they will never understand the pain that we went through each day or how we held our tongue's for as long as they could before they broke and their minds cracked. Shaking off the bad memories of Bellatrix's play time she turned to her traveling partner the girl who was basically her sister in everything even blood after a complicated ritual that linked them making them twins again after they were forced apart. Luna's hair that was once dirty blond was now mahogany to match mine her skin is olive now instead of pale like it use to and her eyes that where silver like the moon are now chocolate brown, but on closer expectation they held crimson, silver and green after the ritual Luna took most of my physical she basically looked how they did before they were forced apart. Whilst my hair became more manageable I became the same height as Luna but most of my changes where intellectually I could now see the things that Luna could always see things like Nargels when I first saw one I screamed and when Luna explained what they where she begged Luna for forgiveness for ever doubting her. but then again that could just be my unstable mind.

"Come on Mia we will miss them ". We climbed on to black Triumph 650 T 120 Bonneville bike that once been Sirius's he left it to me but when the order thought they we were dead it was put into storage as no one had the time or patience to learn how to keep up with its maintenance. They never sat with the animagis when he was fixing it whilst I helped him showing him some of the skills her Farther showed her. Sirius trained her how to become an animagis with the promise that when she completed her transformation she would help him deal with Moony on the full moon. When she asked why he was not teaching Ron and Harry too he said that their magical cores were not developed enough for them to be taught ,when she asked why she was he only told her that she was an extremely powerful witch therefor her magical core is more powerful and can accommodate the power that it requires to become an Animagus she nodded but knew he was lying about something but he died before she could confront him and then she was taken. With Luna's arms wrapped around her waist, I kicked off on to the small country road easily doing fifty I was waiting for Luna to give the signal to pull over I knew that Luna had seen something. it was her idea to come here she said that I would find something to heal me hear I went along with it not really thinking that anything would come of it I've made my peace with dying because I know that when I go I'll be free of my daemons and can pay for my sins. But then Luna would be alone, and I will do whatever she wants me to do so that I can prevent that she is the only person I care about anymore, but I know this is because of the twin bond and if it was gone I would be an emotionless zombie. I drive for about half an hour before we reach the small town of Folks the local people follow us with their eye's as we drive through probably wondering who the new people in town are. I pass police car and I remember that I need to see my uncle Charlie so that he doesn't freak out when he sees me in town, not like that wouldn't be fun but I can't afford him to go digging in to my disappearance because the people he may find will kill him, and whilst I don't personally care he may lead them back to us and that would mean Luna would be in danger and I can't risk that . We continue to drive for a while longer until we reach a small wooden sign that has WELCOME TO LA PUSH carved into it this is it the confrontation is coming. The tarmacked road turns to a dirt path and we drive for another two minutes when we come up into a row of houses Luna nudges me in the ribs the sign for me to pull over. I've pulled in front of a two-story wooden house with a large open window that there was a lot of noise coming from. The front room that from the outside appeared to be a kitchen and dining room I see him. My breath hitches, he has certainly grown from the last time I saw him he has been transformed from a lanky boy to someone who could be a wall of muscle his once long hair was now cropped, and he was smiling at a beautiful woman and from where I am standing I can tell that he loves her. That's good he will have someone there for him when my cells eventually kill me from the inside.

I grab Luna's hand and walk up to the cracked steps at the front door I take a deep breath and knock loudly the house goes silent, but I can hear footsteps approaching a few seconds later the beautiful woman from earlier opens the door. She has deep green eyes that are friendly and caring and a broad smile showing off her perfectly straight white teeth.

"Hello, can I help you "her voice is smooth and welcoming but loud enough to be heard over the noise that was been made in the kitchen and it makes Luna subconsciously relaxes. I try and smile, but it's been hard for me to smile at anyone but Luna and those were few and far between.

"We need to talk to Samuel Uley please "Luna answers for me knowing that I am bad with people nowadays and would probably insult or snap at her, the woman's smile falters slightly but when she looks like she is going to argue Luna barges past her pulling me along with her, she follows the sound of people voices and the woman is following us trying to keep up with our long strides. We stop at the kitchen door standing side by side hands clutched together and the room falls silent as the woman barges past us.

"listen I don't know who you are, but you cannot just barge in here it's called manors where were you raised a barn" I ignore her in favour for scanning the room for its occupants also noting the exits that they can make absentmindedly I notice that the walls are painted a warm blue colour matching the black and blue theme running through the kitchen to the dining room when I finally lock gazes with my brother across the room he gawks, most likely thinking I am a ghost or a hallucination it's not every day that your long dead sister comes back to the life bringing a twin with her.

"Hello, Sammy, did you miss me, " I say in a light hoping tone to try and diffuse the tension. when i see that his eyes have to widen, and he loses all of the colour in his face making his russet tone peaky making appear to look ill just when I think that he is going to say anything after my regeneration but no he passes out slumping back in his chair the two boys at the table are on their feet immediately and rush to him as does the woman. What kind of wimp is my brother that when reunited with his sister he passes out?

"What did you do "the taller of the two men shouts whilst glaring at us he has russet colored skin with angry brown eyes his mouth set in a silent snarl glaring at me. I was about to answer when the woman gasped her hand over her mouth staring at us in awe she mutters " but your dead he told me you were dead " before she to pass out the shorter of the two catches her, before she even hits her head he looks over her for any injury when he finds none his head snaps to us "who the hell are you " the tall guy looks up from the woman to my brother and begins shaking, his eyes focused on us.

What happens next happens so fast that if I had not witnessed it i wouldn't have believed it because where once stood a 6"2 man was now a car-sized wolf with grey and white fur we back up until we hit the hallway wall he snarls at us and lunges that's the last thing I remember is thinking is what the hell is a wizard thinking doing magic in front of muggles.

A/ N: There you go what do you think is it better or worse. So Sammy thinks that his sister is dead and he doesn't know that she is a review

thanks Harry-Potter-Addict-595


	2. Sams headake

**I do not own anything**

* * *

SPOV

Today was a good I earned enough money doing odd jobs to finally afforded an engagement for my beautiful imprint Emily just thinking about her makes me have a large goofy smile on my face and as I am sitting in my two story home with the rest of my pack my beta Paul who is a man whore with a quick temper and the other wolf Jarred who is has a kind heart and a boyish grin were laughing at some stupid joke that Paul tells I can hear a bike engine turning off outside but get distracted when Emily come over to me an sit on my lap a burry my face in her hair inhaling her wonderous sent that never fails to drive me crazy we are interrupted by a loud banging on the front door we go silent and judging by the heart beats there are two people and one of them is nerves as their heart is beating rapidly Emily get off my lap and walks to the door the conversation starts up again the door bangs shut and two twin girls appear in the doorway Emily barges past them and begins to shout

"listen I don't know who you are, but you cannot just barge in here were you raised in a barn?" I begin to get up untill I lock gaze with the girl on the left her eyes are sad and hold something that I cannot describe " hello Sammy, miss me " I recognise that voice it's the voice that I often here in my dreams the only person that I have ever let them call me Sammy my sister that died three years ago when she only fifteen her mom told me and she even paid from me to go to the funeral it wasn't long after that when Hermiones parents were murdered suposedly by the same people that killed my sister and they were his last connections to her. He told no one of Hermione except his Imprint but only after she questioned why he was shouting out for Hermione in his nightmares and eventually he even showed her the photos he hide's under his bed. Then the last thing he remembers is the all-consuming blackness and the pain from hitting his head on the table.

* * *

He woke up to screaming and the first thing he noted was that Paul had transformed, his large form taking up the majority of the room the second thing I register is that jarred is standing next to my screaming imprint and the third thing is that the Paul is advancing on the two girls that were standing in the doorway one of them is passed out whilst the other is standing guard of her eyes held no fear quickly. Moving to my feet quickly I go to block Pauls view of my sister.

"PAUL NO GO OUTSIDE COOL DOWN" using my Alpha voice it holds no room to argue and the large wolf whimpers and bow's his head submissively before going off outside. I hold out a hand to the girl on the floor, but she ignores it in favor of checking on her look alike.

"Hemione "I whisper she looks up at me sadly her eyes full of sorrow " I am sorry Sam I am Luna this " she gestures to the girl on the floor "is Hermione she will be ok she just needs her medicine she was worried about seeing you she must have forgotten" she pulls out a small bottle filled with a some purple shimering liquid she pours it in to Hemiones mouth the effects are instantaneous as hermione gasps and shoots up in to a defencive stance quicker then I can blink pulling out a knife from her boot, her eyes are wide like a caiged animal and she looks readdy to kill until she sees Luna and wraps the girl in a hug breathing a sigh of relief as Luna murmurs

"I am ok he can't get me where safe shh you forgot to take you medicine silly the shock was made your heart to seize and for you to pass out " so softy that if I did not have super hearing the would have missed it she nods and looks up at me and gives me a small smile but I notice it doesn't reach her eyes like it should do making my heart clench painfully.

"Hey Sammy " her voice is fairly soft as her eyes bore into mine and all I can see is coldness and pure pain

"How are you here Hermione you died I went to your funeral" she sighs and takes the hand am still holding out I pull her up and notice that she is too thin

"Well as you can see I am not dead. Oh, by the way this is my sister Luna and before you say anything about me not having a twin sister you right but she is my sister in every way and you will not question this and I won't say anything about the boy who turned in to a pup of

a wolf " she states this in tone she uses as well as the dark power rolling off my sister who was so pure makes me cringe how had she got like this? who did this to her? next, to me, I hear Jarid snort presumably about Pauls pup status

"um I don't know who and how you are taking this so well but Paul is far from a pup " his voice is slow as though talking to a child which cause Hermione to roll her eyes and luna to state

" Greyback was bigger " her tone is light but the energy changes in the room as Hermione's eyes fill up with pure hate and the power that was rolling off her doubles making my inner wolf whimper to submit

"Luna enough, we know what you are and we know a lot more than we are not going to tell you" her voice is hard and it causes the girl beside her to cringe and murmurs an apology. Luna's energy is different to Hermione where hers is dark and powerful and makes those close to her ever run away or submit to her will but lunas is light and nurturing like the softest breeze next to Hermione storm.

"Alright. I have questions "they nod in unison

"go ahead but know we may not answer them all " Hermione states whist luna stares off into the distance

" why was I told that you died, "I ask my voice think with confusion as I look into my sister's cold eyes and shiver as though she had just looked into my very soul.

"right to the point I like that no bitching about. Right so I was kidnapped and we have been with the people that took us for the last three years until last month when we escaped and ran for it "

" Why would someone take you two" Emily askes her eyes are full of tears as she peers at the two younger girls.

"Right so our friend Harry " she says this as though the words where poison on her tongue " received a note from an megalomaniac serial killer focused of genocide and killing Harry as he escaped when him when he was only a child this man called himself the " The dark lord Voldemort " he told Harry that he had his Godfather prison and was torturing him he had some sort of proof that only Harry could see .I tried to get him to listen to reason to at least call Sirius to at least check before he did something stupid like he always did " she snarled " he eventually gave in and called the house but he was not the one who, it was the servent kreature the only thing was that kreature hated Sirius because he believed that Sirius betrayed the family he served when he was disowned at the age of sixteen, so when he answered Harry he told them that serious had left so after that he went off half-cocked"

Luna murmurs " like he always did and a fat lot of good that did us "

"so like the idiots we where we traveled down from Scotland and down to the building Voldemort was supposedly holding Serius it was only the six of us the youngest being fourteen and guess what happened "

"it was an ambush " Paul answers from the doorway where he had been standing after calming down and transforming back

"Correct" Luna giggles sounding slightly insane

"Right so we found the place and we found nothing until Nevil saw a file that said Harrys name and Lord Voldemort and as soon as Harry grabbed it we were surrounded by at least eight different people all dressed in dark clothing Voldemorts followers otherwise known as death eater's as soon as we saw them we recognised them as seven of them escaped from prison where they where being held for torture, rape murder you name it they did it . A fight soon broke out and we fought the best we could But we were outmatched and soon when the adults came to rescue us. But it was too late they outmatched us soon I was knocked out with a slash from a knife and after that Sirius died and then Luna was knocked out when we woke up we were in a cell"

"were we where kept for the last three years "Hermione finishes

Emily is now fully crying as are Paul and Jared and judging by the moisture on my cheeks so am I. What did those bastards do to her?

"why didn't you go to the police, " Paul asks and I realize that is an excellent question. Why had she gone to face a murder at only fifteen?

"Because the police did not want to recognise that he was back as he was supposedly dead for twelve years so they wouldn't have listened to us and even if they did most of the politicians, police it was all grouped they where too far up there own arses that they didn't even think twice when murders started up or when his top follower he broke out of prison to help him in his cause. they had no choice to see that he was back the day that we were taken because the prime minister saw him and his followers fleeing taking us with them"

"What did they do you, " I ask because I have to know. Hermione's powerful energy flares up and she begins to chuckle to herself manically

" what didn't they do. They wanted us so that they could restore us as they put it. But to answer your question Samual they tortured up for hours each day until we talked and we didn't for the first year but then they started to poison out food with concoctions that would make us black out when we came too we where different" my gut clench painfully and I know that there is much she is keeping from me.

" what do you mean different" Paul asked a nauseated look on his face

Hermione points to Luna and says " Luna use to be younger than me she was also paler and had long dirty blond hair and blue-silver eyes after a while we looked identical and we were then told that we were twins because they had performed a blood ritual. But they also put someone else's memories in our minds it made us darker especially me because by that point Hermione Jean Granger was dead she died whilst I was begging for them to stop or when I had every bone in my body broken only to be healed and broken. It made me want to have revenge and make all those that had hurt us feel what they made me feel in the end I because what they what they wanted me to become"

"and what is that, " Jared asked by is fastly beating heart I can tell he is scared of the ensuring

" A killer a queen for their leader. The most ruthless of them all who did not hesitate to kill " my eyes went wide, she's killed people my mind kept whirling around I can feel Hermione's stare on my face when I look up to meet her stare am scared at the lack of remorse or guilt for those lives she had taken

"Where is The Lord Voldermort now" Emily whispers

"Dead for now" before I can ask what that means Hermione begins to become pale and sways Luna notices and grabs her pulling her to her feet

"Well we must go now we have a home to get to and get Mia some rest before we start school on Monday" Before I can object Luna Is pulling my sister out of the house and on to the back of the motorbike parked in the drive when the speed of all I can think is that my sister is alive she has a twin and she is a killer .

* * *

Next chapter Jasper gets some news and Charlie get the shock of his life

Harry-Potter-addict-595

Please review


	3. Jaspers gets news and Charlie screws up

**I don't own anything- If this is confusing it's because I have re-written the first three chapters to include more information and of course Luna. I will explain later how the two of them became twins**

* * *

 **Jpov**

 **Sunday**

When they looked at me like that I know that something was wrong it was a mixture of happiness and anxiety, the type that they get when I sit too close to a human in class or someone hurts themselves in gym when they look at me like that It makes me feel like a monster, not someone who is meant to be apart of this family. We know, my family that Alice is having a vision because she did all the signals for one, she went rigid her eyes because black due to the pupil and like always her mate Edward rushed to her side and when she came out of it both Alice and Edwards head's snapped to me so fast that if they were not vampires I may worry that they would snap clean off. There heads snap back to each other and do the one thing that will never fail to piss Emmitt off. They have a silent conversation do to Edward power to read minds he can hear what Alice is thinking and then somehow, he replays in a way that she can understand. I start a mental countdown 5 – 4 – 3 – 2

"CARE to explain we don't all have super mind-reading skills "Emmett's voice booms effectively startling his mate Roselyn she reciprocates by slapping him around the head creating the effect of to boulders knocking together. The couple with all eyes on them look to each other once more before Edward sighs and runs his hand through his dark golden locks making them windswept he takes an unnecessary intake of air before speaking

"Alice had a Vision of Jasper "at this all eyes snap to me and I must have looked like the kid that got his hand stuck in the cookie jar "he was kissing someone she had brown hair and was quite beautiful for a human. Then he was telling her how much he loved her and when she asked him why he told her that she was his mate but " he stopped and ran his hand over his face and grimaced before continued " in the next she was dead covered in blood with someone who looked like her twin sitting next to her holding her body but the thing is they were surrounded by dead bodies I mean there must have been about ten of them all unrecognisable with limbs missing and burns"

My mind is a million miles away I have a mate someone who is my soulmate someone that I am meant to spend the rest of my immortal life with. I didn't think that I would ever find mine I thought I would have lost the right to have one after the horrors that I had caused in the wars with Maria. But no, the fates or god or whatever is out there has given me a mate but then I remember what Edward said that she dies that she is covered in blood and surrounded by bodies I can think of nothing that could have caused it other than himself reading my thoughts Edward stopped my destructive mind.

"It was 'sent you. You didn't kill her or the people they all human the field was covered in blood way more then what could have been hers but there were no bite marks anywhere. "

"I know where it happens it was in the meadow in the mountains it's not going to happen Jazz we will protect her I promise" Alice interrupts him. I smile glad that I have them, knowing that now that I know where my mate is, no matter how much I want to I won't be able to walk away I am not strong enough.

"Do you know when I will meet her "Alice shakes her head obliviously glad by the fact that I am not going to run

"soon "is all she says before she leaves her mate follows her quick on her heels

"I am NOT ok with this she is human that makes her dangerous to us all have you forgotten the Volturi they will kill us if they find out that a human knows our secret. Just snatch her as soon as you see her and bite her there you have your mate and we don't have a problem" I can feel my anger raising she had no right to tell me what to do when it comes to my mate she only changed Emmitt because he was attacked by a bear.

"Really Rose give her no choice in it like you. Should I just take away her chance to have a life to be happy to have a family how would you feel if that was you? YOU WOULD HAVE HER HATE ME. I will give her a chance to choose but I will not just bite her, at first sight, I don't want her to hate me "I leave jumping out of the window and leaving a smiling Castile and Esme and a reprimanded Rose and like in most things an amused Emmitt. I need to go to hunting before I do something stupid.

I run into the middle of the forest when I run across a house it was new I know this because I have run this was for three years when we came to Folks. It is a beautiful house a two-story red log cabin building with a large floor to roof mirror that ran along the left side of the house outside there was a motorbike, there was something warm and welcoming and something about the house that drew me in. I am about 150 yards from the house, when a beautiful girl walked in to view she was humming under her breath to something that I don't recognise she is dancing to the music that she is humming lost to a rhythm that only she knows I am enchanted by her and intrigued by her odd outfit it is a bright yellow and orange poke dot dress that comes just bellow the knee on her feet are bright purple socks that reach her mid-calf she has mismatched convers on in her eyes are ear rings that resemble radishes and a cork neckless. I feel a pull towards her, but I know that she is not my mate I don't want to claim her and make her mine forever. No, I want to protect her and make sure that she is safe

"Mia come on we need to go see our uncle Charlie and then we need to go school shopping for Monday "the strange girl shout in a strong English ascent another girl enters the view this girl is beyond beautiful in my opinion though she is the identity of the previous girl she is dressed in black skinny jeans that hugged her curves and a blue halter top with a leather jacket she has the matching odd convert to the previous girl

"Yeah, yeah keep your hair on Luna I am ready." Her English accent soothes my nerves and makes me calm

"Do think he will pass out like Samuel did yesterday" The Girl my mate called Luan asks

"Probably it's not every day you see you dead niece show up on your front doorstep with a twin he's never met "I am confused by her words what does she mean dead niece why would her uncle think that she was dead.

"I think it was wrackspurts I mean did you see him he fainted then his mate fainted he must have an infestation in his house" the more they talk the more confused that I am. My mate snorts and grabs Luna's hand and drag her to the front door where she whispers something in another language before carrying on till they reach the bike. They don't say anything else jut get on the bike and dive off down the dirt path towards town when the pass me, hidden behind a bush I catch there sent Luna smells like lemons, sugar and ginger with something hidden underneath that I cannot identify it makes me want to wrap her up in a blanket and protect her from the world but my mate who smells like fire and rain all rolled up in one with the same under sent a Luna her sent makes me want to fuck her against a wall In to submission before I sink my fangs in to here and claim her as mine for all of the eternity. When they're out of view a run the five miles home and fill my family on what I have found out suddenly feeling like I cannot wait for school to come.

* * *

 _ **General Pov**_

When Luna and Hermione pulled up outside Charlie's house there was a police car and an old-fashioned truck that needed some repairs. Hermione who was driving this morning now that she was feeling better killed the engine and took Luna's hand pulling her up the broken porch that needed a new paint job and knocked. Hermione was not nerves to see her uncle she never closes to him her never forgive her mother for moving to England, so she never really saw him unless Isabella was visiting whom she viewed as a sister when she was younger, but she could never replace Luna. It's not long before the door Is opened by a man in his mid-forties he has short black hair and sparkling brown eyes and a moustache that covers the most of his top lip

"Can I help you "

"Really uncle you don't even recognise your one nieces "his eyes grow wide and his jaw drops his eyes are snapping back between the two girls he starts to back up when suddenly he faints "I owe you two gallons "grumbles Hermione she looks up when she notices when she hears someone coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Bella, "Hermione says in a sing-song voice the girl in question eyes widen before she faints. Luna turns to Hermione and smiles before saying "perhaps it is you and not the wrackspurts "Hermione laughs in return. They separate Luna levitating Charlie on to the love seat and Hermione levitating Bella on to the couch they then cast simultaneous regenerations quickly stowing their wands and sitting on the available chair Hermione sitting on it whilst Luna sits on the armrest. When they sit up they lock eyes with each other

"Dad what happened I swear I saw a ghost "before Charlie continues Hermione clears her throat and they both look like they're going to faint again

"Yes, it's me no I am not dead as you can see the girl next to me is Luna and she is my sister

"How could you be such a selfish bitch, you made my sister think that her daughter was dead, and this shit is not your sister you were an only child "Charlie roars

I will tell you if you listen "he sits back down and nods his eyes cold

"our friend Harry received a note from someone really bad saying that they had his Godfather prison and was torturing him he had some photos. I tried to get him to listen to reason to at least call Sirius and check before he did something stupid he eventually gave in and called but he was not the one who answered "

"No, it was the butler the only thing was is that the butler hated Sirius and so when he answered the call he told Harry that he had left so after that he went off half-cocked" Luna continued

"But we wouldn't let him go alone some, Luna, Ginny her older brother Ron and Neville went with him we travelled from our school in Scotland and reached London"

"We found the place that he was supposed to be taken but when we got there we found nothing until Nevil saw a file that said Harry's name on as soon as he grabbed it we were surrounded by at least eight different people all dressed in dark clothing as soon as we saw them we recognised them as the eight people that escaped from prison a fight soon broke out and we fought the best we could"

"But we were outmatched and soon when the adults came to rescue us it was too late they outmatched us soon Hermione was knocked out a slashed up with a knife after that Sirius died and then I was knocked out when we woke up we were in a cage…"

"where we were kept for the last three years "Hermione finishes they repeated what they told Sam it was the story that they had come up with. By the end, Bella was sobbing glaring at the twins as though they were in the wrong for being taken and the Charlie lost all colour in his face but looked like he was going to apologise.

"so, you see uncle" Mia spat "I didn't just go running off I was taken and held hostage for three years so if you excuse me we are going school shopping and if you ever come near us i will show you some skills ive picked up "Hermione snapped in a cold voice not caring if she sounded like cold bitch he shouted at her and Luna and no one shouts at Luna in her mind that is an unforgivable and like that the two girls stormed out of the house not looking back.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed next up their first day at school**


	4. Three years earlier

**_I don't own anything_**

 **I am going to be putting these types of chapters through the story slowly revealing what happened in the girls three years of their imprisonment.**

* * *

 **Three years ago**

 _When they woke up they found themselves in a dark damp cell their ankles where chained to the wall on the opposites sides of one another they could move around the room, but they couldn't reach each other they were dressed in the cloths that they arrived in Hermione's top was covered in her blood as the cut she received starts at her left shoulder across her breast and down to her right hip. Lunas cloths where also covered in blood and her shoes where missing reviling a dark bruise that started at her left ankle and to her knee her long dirty blond hair was mattered with blood that streamed from a large deep cut just below her hair line and her eyes where unnaturally hard for Luna a girl known to be whimsical and have a dreamy and far away gaze in her eyes. There was little light in the room and the little that was present came from the large solid oak door that was on the west wall in the middle of the two girls there was a little bared window, no larger than a piece of A4 paper that showed light coming from the candle lit corridor outside their cell. It was cold so much so that their breaths came out in little white puffs both girls could agree with each other that they were not going to get out of their cell because the order is unlikely going to risk their life's just to save two girls who were not special they were no Harry potter they were not the chosen one and they couldn't beat Voldemort._

 _It was a few hours later after they woke up that they heard voices outside their cell there where three of them one that could be identified as Lucius Malfoy from his aragonite tone that they recognized from his son the next was Bellatrix as she cackled sending shivers down the spine of both girls spine and the third was a tall man who looked ill he had hollow cheeks and dark hair matching his black hair her looked familiar but neither girl could identify him they slammed the door open Bellatrix standing at the front with a maniacal smile on her face her eyes blazing with insanity behind her was the dark man with a hard glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face when he took in Hermione's blood stained shirt next to him was a sneering Malfoy his almost white hair tied back with a black ribbon his grey orbs darkened when he took in the blood on Luna's face and in her hair._

 _"_ _Hello, my darlings "Bellatrix said in a sickeningly sweet voice her smile grew when she saw the shudder that went down the girls smile_

 _"_ _not now Bella let's just get this done, Antonio heal the mudblood. I am not getting the blame if she is dead by the time our lord gets here "he sneered in Hermione's direction "I will heal the blood-traitor "he went in Luna's direction as the dark man called Antonio went in Hermione's direction and Bella danced around the room humming to herself with a dreamy smile on her face._

 _Antonia grabbed Hermione by the waist and yanked the blood coated top over her head despite her undignified squawk of protest or how she tried to cover herself up he just sighed and pined her hands down with a spell and making them snap to her sides he traced the large cut with his hands lingering on her breast when he reached her hip he sneered at her._

 _"_ _you're lucky that you silenced me girl. Otherwise you would have been dead within seconds" his voice was full of annoyance as he traced the scar again from her hip to her shoulder lingering again on her breast "I am happy that I will be the first to mark your perfect olive skin" he took out his wand still holding on to her held close to his body and she could feel his arousal pressed in to her stomach it made her sick that he was getting off on her being in this position covered with blood with a scar that he gave her. With his wand his wand other her torso murmuring Lantin under his breath the skin started to stich together forming a large red scar across her torso once he was done he leaned in a whispered in to her ear " you will remember me Mia and you will be mine this time " his whispered words confused her making her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion he licked the shell of her ear making her shudder there was a smirk on his face when he pulled away and walked to the door ignoring the confused looks that the bushy haired brunet was giving his in favor for staring at the two blonds in the other corner._

 _Lucius stalked other to the bloodied blond who was chained in to the wall he had a smirk on his face as he watched her stumble back. when he reached her, he grabbed her hair yanking he head to the side ignoring her cry of pain he used his wand and muttered latin to heal the deep cut on her head making the flesh knit together when she was healed he creased the side of her face with a soft smile on his face and leaned in, so his lips ghosted other hers ignoring her squirming to get away of his_

 _"_ _you will be mine Lu" he wisped. With that said he walked other to Antonio who was watching in the door way Bella walked other to both girl a caressed their cheeks stating "I preferred the way you looked before "she skipped out of the door the two men following behind her each throwing longing looks over their shoulders at the two bewildered girls._

 _"_ _what the bloody hell was that "Hermione yelled_

 _"_ _he said that I was his" Luna murmured seemingly worried about the implications of being Lucius anything_

 _"_ _so, did Antonio he said that I would remember him but the only time that I've seen him was when he cursed me or on his wanted posters "her eyebrows where scrunched up in thought again. She hated not understanding things. She shivered and went to put her top back on only to notice that Antonio seemed to have taken it. "pervert "she whispered under her breath._

* * *

 _That was the beginning, but things got worse a few days later when it was just Bellatrix entered the cell alone she walked other to Hermione a murderous expression on her face before even said anything she slapped her across the face making the girl hit the floor "you filthy little mudblood what have you done with her "_

 _"_ _who"_

 _"_ _CRUSIO"_

 _The pain that when through Hermione's body was like nothing that she ever felt courted through her body it felt like he blood was boiling in her veins making her cry out in pain her bones felt like they where all braking at once only to be healed and break again all whist hot white knifes piecing her skin and carving out her heart making her arch her back as she let out an agonizing scream. It went on for what felt like hours but, only lasted a minute._

 _"_ _now I will ask again what you did with MIA "she screamed her eyes burning with hate_

 _"_ _I don't know who that is" she sobbed_

 _"_ _liar. CRUSIO"_

 _The pain rushed through her veins again making her back arch so far, she was sure that it was going to snap her scream was blood curling she had tears running down her face_

 _"_ _I DON'T KNOW SHE IS PLEASE STOP "she pleaded the pain was unbearable_

 _"_ _WHERE ARE THE ORDER"_

 _"_ _I DON'T KNOW "she yelled it was a lie she knew that the order was at number twelve, but she was not going to say that_

 _"_ _LIER WHERE IS HARRY POTTER "she yelled_

 _"_ _I DON'T KNOW "_

 _"_ _CRUISO, TELL THE TRUTH MUDBLOOD WHERE IS MIA, WHERE IS THE ORDER AND WHERE IS POTTER "she ended the torture and crouched down by the sobbing Hermione's head she moved some of Hermione's hair away from her face and smiled softly_

 _"_ _all we need is Mia and she will tell us everything. We don't need you mudblood you are a worthless piece of filth that stole her magic, her body and her life and when she comes back she will kill the order for what they did to her and do you know what it will be beautiful " she cooed all whilst she had a smile on her face her eyes that held her insanity where soft and caring as she continued to stroke the side of Hermione's face ignoring the way that the girl flinched at the contact and tried to move away whimpering at the pain that the movement caused. Bella stood up and looked at the crying blond that was curled up in the corner she sneered and lifted her head up in the air before saying in a clear tone " I never liked you Lu, you where never powerful enough to be in their presence and converting with a married man shame on you " she threw a hateful gaze at the blond before stomping out of the cell slamming the door behind her._

 _"_ _are you ok Hermione"_

 _"_ _That woman is insane, I don't know who the hell Mia is" she stuttered wincing at the pain that her body was in._

 _"_ _she possibly has nargels in her brain "_

 _And despite the pain that she was in Hermione laughed because despite everything that they have been in through the last few days only Luna could think that Bellatrix Lastrange was insane because she had nargels in her brain._

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry for the wait_**

 ** _Harry-potter-addict-595_**


	5. Luna's day and hermiones issues

**_I don't know anything_**

* * *

 ** _LPOV_**

I wake up to screams and like every night I know that they are hers I never have the dreams anymore and even when I do mine are not as worse as Mia's she always took the brunt of the punishments or she always volunteered herself for playtime with Bellatrix when the maniacal witch brought her back after another round of questioning, I asked her why she would do that to herself she looked at me with such emotion I haven't seen since we got there and wisped

"You Luna Lovegood have to survive this and save the world me I am just one more mudblood they want to brake. But I will tell you something they won't break my mind I won't tell them where the order is, and I have no idea who the fuck Mia is, but I hope they never find her "

She then, of course, passed out from the pain that she been feeling they always so careful not to kill her just break her a little more each day till she gave them the information they wanted, but she would never back down.

When the first year had come and gone Mia started to give up hope that they would ever be killed she thought that she would be forced to live like this had been staying in the same cage since they had been thrown in to on the day they were had new clothes each week nothing fancy but they had to give us some new clothes when they left Hermione half naked.

I sigh as I hear the screaming stop knowing it wouldn't do to laze around bed all day and fester with the blubbering Humdingers I get up and get ready for school knowing that after a nightmare Mia would want to be alone. I dress in a pair of blue and purple jean shorts over a pair of checked black and white tights and in a bright yellow three-quarter length sleeve top with an owl neckless on top on my wrist is the bracelet that Mia gave me when we were free she said it was to say sorry for not stopping Lucius attention on me. I grab my book bag and head downstairs finding Mia waiting by the door wearing a red skirt that reached mid-thigh tucked in was a long sleeve white top she had an hourglass neckless and a pair of boots on she too had a bracelet that I had bought her when we wear free as a sorry for the attention Antonio and Voldemort paid you.

"come on Lu we'll be late "

"did you take your medicine "she rolls her eyes at me because I know she thinks it's useless to take the medicine when there is no chance that she will be alive in three months. I won't let her die. I can't see is the only thing I have left in this world and because I asked she would take the medicine and do whatever else it took because I know she is afraid of what will happen when to me when she dies. She nods and heads out of the door taking her backpack with her.

The drive to the school takes longer then I would have expected when we finally do arrive it's to see the parking lot full at the small high school most of the cars are old fashioned other than two new seemingly new ones a shiny Volvo and a convertible I leap of the bike and grab my brown curls in to a loose bob tying it with my wand Mia looks at me quizzically before snorting something about "crazy sisters " she smiles beautifully at me and strides over to the building ignoring the looks that they where getting she was used to being the center of other people's attention she certainly was the one the death eaters loved.

We walk in to the corridor and she an American-Chinese boy with lank black hair that brushed his shoulders he had deep forest green eyes when I noticed the nargels by his head I wondered if I should tell him then shake my head knowing that it would only make me look insane plus he is talking to Mia's cousin whom I know Mia hates along with her uncle since they shouted at me and accused her of being insensitive to the pain that she caused her mother.

When we reached the office before Isabella has a chance to follow us. It is a small room that has a small waiting room, with folding chairs and a bulletin board. A loud ticking clock is on the wall. The secretary keeps flowers in plastic containers. In the middle of the room there is a bar with many baskets of paper and at the front, there are flyers in bright and brilliant colours. Behind the bar are three desks, one of them is Ms Cope the sectary

"Good Morning Ms Cope we are the new students and we were told to come here and register "Mia say's using a smirk that would make any Slytherin proud walking over to the secretary pulling me with her.

She smiles at the false respectful tone that Mia took " You must be Mrs Riddle and Mrs Riddle. Though next time Mrs Riddle it would be easier if you called earlier in the year to sort out proper enrolment and such. But it's luckily you had all the paperwork for yourself and your sister. We were able to place you in the correct class suited to your academic skills you have every class together as requested " she looks like she wants to be praised but in reality our documents where made using magic last week after I decided to enroll us it was similar to the Imperious curse but an adaptation that Mia came up with it allowed me to implant ideas in their mind but not control it

"Thank you, Ms. Cope that is, most helpful " I give her a whimsical smile and she in return give' s me and Mia our schedules along with a form which has to get signed by every teacher and brought back she then dismiss us before the bell at which we see Bella enter the office she looks like she wants to talk to Mia but she then sneers in my direction I can see that Mia sees it has her wand hand twitches I quickly grab her hand and pull us to our first lesson of the day Spanish.

When we walked into the class it went silent staring at us as though we were freaks walking over to the teacher we each give him our slips to sign and go to an available seat but before we can step more than a few steps he says in a nasal voice

"Now class welcome our new students Mrs Riddle and the other Mrs Riddle girls why don't you say something" I can hear Mia growl under her breath

"My name is Mia, and this is Luna my twin sister. We are from England and until we were previously at a privet school in Scotland "Mia says in an emotionless tone

"Any questions, "the teacher asked making Mia growl again. The boy that I saw in the way into the office talking to Isabella puts his hand up

"why did you leave England"

"Our parents where murdered so we moved "Mia answers again in an emotionless tone, she hasn't felt much since we where taken she made walls in her mind and every time an emotion comes up she stuffs it in a box and locks it behind a wall, so she doesn't have to feel the pain of her cells attacking her body slowly killing her. I don't blame her it's what I did with the gilt of what we did. After what Mia says that the rest of the class put their hands down and goes quite the teacher lets us go to a seat.

After a boring two-hour lesson, we head to the lunch hall after getting a mundane lunch that I know Mia won't eat despite me bugging her to do so and sit down on an empty table but are soon joined by the Asian boy from class along with two other boys and three girls, a boy slings his arm over Mia and straight away that if he does not move it he will lose it

"If you want to keep that arm I suggest you remove it " everyone laughs at the table thinking it's a joke up until she grabs the guys wrist and twist he gives a yelp of pain and recoils from her as though she was on fire this makes me smirk because I've seen men cower before her when she is on fire

" so, who are you guys, " I ask the table. Everyone is looking at me like I've got two heads it takes a minute for them to get other their shocked states

"Hi, I am Jessica this is Lauren" this came from one of the two girls with too much makeup on she is about 5'1" tall, has voluminous curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes. The girl she is pointing to has long, corn silk, blonde hair, green, fishy eyes with pale eyebrows, and is 5'6" tall. " hey " her voice is also nasal sounding something I know is going to piss Mia off.

"hey" another boy says he has pale blue eyes, blond hair, a baby face, being 5'11" tall and is altogether good-looking he offers his hand "Mike Newton " I shake his hand whilst Mia looks like it had just offended her and looks to the boy who has scooted closer to the geeky girl, he is tanner than most of the teens at school, 6'1" tall, and has an athletic build with brown hair and brown eyes. "Tyler" he doesn't offer a hand to shake next to him the geeky looking girl " Angela" she has light brown hair with streaks of honey and warm brown eyes. Abruptly the cafeteria goes silent and everyone turns to see the same five pale teens entering from outside they go to the only empty table there is I hear Lauran introducing apparently, they are the exclusive kids that are super rich and only hang out with each other

"Alice Cullen " was a short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

" Her boyfriend was Edward Cullen no relation other than they were adopted by the same couple" Lauran add. Edward had high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips with untidy blond hair.

"next to him is Rosaline she is a real bitch and hates everyone other than her family" She is 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the golden.

"sitting next to her is her boyfriend Emmitt Cullen" Emmitt could easily give Hagrid a run for his gallons when it came to the size he is also very burly and had slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look.

"and lastly there is Jasper, he always looks like he is in pain" Jasper is 6'3" tall and has honey blond hair that falls just above his collar. He is muscular, but lean, unlike his brother Emmitt. Like the other Cullen's, he has pale, marble-like skin, inhuman beauty it was the look in his eyes that made me smirk they were looking directly in to Mia's and his where filled with so much hope and longing it confused her I could tell this by the way she was nibbling her lip I turned back to the group Lauran was still staring so I nudge her in the ribs. She turns to glare at me bit I smirk in return.

"it's not polite to stare at people did you get taught any manners, " Mia asks

"You were starting too " she retorts childishly

"I wanted to know why the whole cafeteria went silent when five people walked in " she states in a matter of fact tone

"So, you don't think they're good looking " this came from Jessica she shrugs, of course, she think there beautiful their vampires its apart of their allure

" Yes, there very attractive but I've seen better and even then, it was no reason to stare " I chime in

Everyone looks at us like we have just turned in to a frog with that said we nod to each other and leave six flabbergasted humans and five curious vampires in our wake.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Harry-Potter-Addict-595**


	6. Don't push me cousin

**I don't own anything- hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **JPOV**

I smelled her as soon as she entered the building the scent of my mate was going to end up driving me crazy I wondered how someone could smell of fire and rain all wrapped up in to one, I can smell her sister too and I get the same protective instincts that I had previously and I don't understand it I understand the need to protect my mate its in our nature but there should be no need for me to protect the girl. When we arrive at the school I am disappointed to see that she has already arrived but get Edward to park next to her bike so that I have a reason to be close to her, he just smirks and has a smug look in his eyes as he does what I ask I can tell that my he along with his mate are amused by this if their emotions are anything to go by. As it turns out there is three new students starting this year. Who knew forks could be so popular! There was the twins and the chief daughter.

When I go in to my American history lessons the bell goes I am yet again disappointed to find that I am not going to be able to see her until lunch as this period lasts to then though the other new girl is in this class. Bella Swan, she introduces herself I can feel her nerves from my seat at the back of the class and send out some calming waves before asking the question I wanted to ask since she entered

"do you know the two other new girls" at this I saw he kind features contort in to anger and can fell her rage burning it leaves a bitter taste on my tongue the class perk up obviously wanting to have some gossip, the anticipation rises as does the curiousness she opens her mouth a few times before she nods signaling she did but did not further expand on how before she when to her chair ignoring the looks she was receiving.

When the bell finally goes I go to lunch with my family we each bring lunches from home as there is no use waiting in line for food that they are not going to eat. when we enter like normal all eyes snap to us it is a part of our allure as vampires and the smell of my mate envelops my senses it's all I can do to stop my self -running to her and sinking my teeth in to the tempting column of her neck and making her my immortal mate but I stop myself from even looking in her direction as we move to the table that had been daubed the "Cullen's table and lake my seats I can't help but smirk at the description of Rose it was spot on but to stop her glaring at my mate I send her a wave of calm. I feel my mate's eyes on me I lock on to hers trying to feel her emotions when regarding me, but I don't feel anything it's like an endless back abyss that is never ending and all-consuming on the edges there is such rage that it startles me how can someone who looks so innocent be so angry underlying the rage there is so much pain that it makes me snarl. Who put her in so much pain? Why is she in so much pain? How is she even sitting there feeling nothing but rage and pain and not screaming out in the amount pain she is in

"I cannot read them "Edward mummers I can feel is unease at not being able to relay on his powers

"what do you mean that you cannot read them" Rose hisses

"Its like there is a brick wall around their minds Mia I think hers is like a brick wall surrounded by fire and it hurts to even try and the other one's mind is like trying to walk through a maze only to come to a wall its disconcerting" he murmurs I am cut off from answering when Mia stands up and leaves the cafeteria Luna following her. When they reach the door, they run into the Bella and I see my mates had twitch towards something on her best. A weapon maybe? She snarls and is pulled away by Luna. I am about to get up and follow them when Emmitt keeps me sitting down

"Don't be a stalker it won't get you anywhere "

* * *

 **GENPOV**

A few minutes later and the bell has gone. Jasper sighs and goes to his next class that happens to be English. Like normal he is the first to enter soon followed in by the remaining class he was about to give up hope when two identical copies enter the room hands intertwined and are soon followed by Bella they walk up to the front of the room and gave the teacher the slip to sigh.

"please introduce yourself girls "

"Bella swan "

"Luna"

"Mia "

"Riddle "the girls say in tandem next to Luna, Bella snorts and grumbles under her breath causing Mia to growl

"Any questions class "the teacher askes unnoticing the tension between the three teens most of the hand in the class shoot up and he sighs "alright three question for each new student that's start with Bella"

"Angela" she gives Bella a small smile

"Why did you move to folks "

"To be closer to my farther the chief of police "she states smugly

"Emma "

"do you know the Riddle twins" she obviously picked up on the tension between the three of them

"There not Riddles, there not even sister "this is followed by shock gasps as you can clearly see that the two girls are related they are practicality identical except for the fact that Lunas eyes are dreamy whereas Mia's are hard and full of pain that no one her age should feel.

"She is my sister Cousin and if you repeat that again I will show you what I was taught whist at I had my three years of tutelage" she says this as a thinly veiled threat based on the way the girl paled I think she understood it. It makes them wonder what she learned whist at she was being tutored

"right moving on Amy"

"how come your so pale when you come from phoenix "

"I stayed inside a lot "she then takes her seat leaving the twins alone.

"Right on to Mia and Luna right let's start with Molly"

"Are you the Chief swan nieces "

"Yes" they answer in tandem

"Didn't I hear you died "someone asked

"Well we didn't obliviously "

"Jasper "the teacher calls. Jasper's eyes are locked on to his mates

"why did people think you were dead "he asked his voice filled with confusion

" We were kidnapped when we were fifteen and held captive for three years so people though we where dead " Luna answers in a dreamy tone and is instantly shot a death glare by her twin the class goes silent and all of the class can feel the angry energy rolling off Mia but for the vampire in the room it makes him want to hide in the corner at the shire dark power that is rolling off the small girl.

"we are done answering questions "Mia says in a firm tone that leaves no room for argument as she pulls her slightly dazed twin to the seats next to him Luna sitting beside her.

Jasper is in heaven and hell being so close to his mate without being able to touch her. He watches her from the corner of his eyes finally taking in her face she has a petite button noise with a smattering of freckles she has high cheek bones her eyes are chocolate brown with glints of red ,silver , black and blue their large doe shaped orbs are out lined with long eyelashes that brush the tops of her cheeks and her plump bottom lip is downright kissable But he also notices the scar that runs from her right temple and splits her right eyebrow there is also a scar under her left eye that looks like a moon as his eyes travel down to her throat he can see the outline of a scar like someone had tried to slice her throat open making his shake in rage. She must have seen this because she turns to him and lifts an eyebrow holding out her hand she introduces herself "Mia" the English accent making him shive he reaches out to take her hand and in his Texan accent reply's "jasper" the two of them get lost in each other's eyes

Unknow to the two dark forces are moving to end their love before it can even begin as a group of hooded gathers around in a forest clearing their goal.

To find their mistress.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think**

 **Next up-you will find out more of what happened in the girls capture.**

 **Harry-Potter-Addict-595**


	7. Mia's butterflys

**I don't own anything. Sorry for the long wait. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Three years ago**

 **Three weeks after being captured**

 _It took three weeks for Voldemort to come and see the girls more specifically he came to see Hermione when he walked into the cell his pale white skin, a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, snake-like slits for nostrils, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers like spider's legs. he stared at the crumbled up brunet, her limbs burning from the latest torture session making it hard for her to move without whimpering he paid no attention to the blond who was trying to make herself as small as possible it took a little over two minutes for Hermione to sense his presence when she did her head snapped up ignoring the pain and glared at him. what she did not expect was for him to chuckle it was not how she expected for it would be it was warm instead of cold like the rest of him._

 _" your so like her, you even look like her a little " his voice was far off and his eyes were glazed over like he was trapped in his own memories_

 _" I have no clue who you're on about you psychopath " this just made him chuckle again_

 _" I know you don't you stupid girl I am talking about Mia Le fley," he said in a dismissive tone not really taking in her presence_

 _" If you know I don't know a Mia Le fley then why in Merlins name are your psychotic pet dogs torturing me for the information " she spat ignoring the blood that was dribbling down her mouth_

 _"because my dear, they have to unlock you, you see Mia La fley and her twin sister Lula La Fley where very special to me inarticulacy Mia you see we where to be married she was everything I wanted in a woman strong, beautiful and powerful so powerful that she mastered wandless magic by the age of thirteen. yes she captured my dark heart and was supposed to be my queen with her sister, of course, Mia would never leave Lula behind despite the fact she was less powerful and weaker but she did have the power of the sight. Mia and I where all to be married until Dumbeldor broke down the wards and killed Lula and because they where magical twins linked in every way Mia died shortly after " at some point in the story Voldemort had walked further in to the room and was now pointing his yew wand at the confused brunet that was still whimpering in pain._

 _"why in gods name are you telling me any of this so what you were in love you lost her I feel so sorry for you " she finished sarcastically slowly getting into kneeling position wiping the blood from her mouth with a grimace._

 _"I am telling you this my dear because you are Mia's ancestor of some third squib sister, you miss Granger are going to bring back my beloved Mia by becoming her. Your already a third of the way there with your magic it's just as powerful as hers if not more but unfortunately for you Mudblood someone has been binding it " he had a gleam in his eyes that made Hermione uncomfortable he was looking at her like she was his most prized possession._

 _"and how are going to do that if you hadn't noticed I am a muggleborn I cannot become some prissy pureblood doll"_

 _" CRUSIO" the pain was instantaneous coursing through her body like a million hot white knifes where piercing her skin simultaneously carving the flesh of her body one strip at a time as soon as the pain came it went leaving the muggleborn witch panting with tears in her eyes there was more blood pouring out of her mouth now having bit her lip and tongue to stop from screaming this only served to amuse him if his cold hollow laughter was anything to go by._

 _"why luna " she asked rolling on to side to get rid of more blood that was pooling in her mouth_

 _" oh her she is just here to become Lulu, Mia needs her other half and well she is the only other magical relative of Lula Leflay so she was the only option, when you break we will bind your souls making you twins only then will we add Mia and Lulu's souls to your body's effectively killing you two so all that needs to happen is for you to break. where is the order, Miss Granger "_

 _"I don't know " she answered it was an automatic response to the question that he had been asked three times a day for the last three weeks._

 _"Liar, CRUSIO" this time the curse was aimed at Luna making the blond scream and arch her back in pain_

 _"liar miss Granger tell me otherwise am going to make it worse " Hermione looked at Luna and cried she knew where the order was nut she couldn't tell him he would get to harry and the world needed Harry in order to save the wizarding world_

 _"I don't know " she had to turn her head unable to look at luna whilst she was in pain knowing that she was the one causing it._

 _"Liar I know that you spent last summer with the Weasleys and potter at the Orders headquarters so don't lie CRUSIO" it was another wave of pain that hit her making her cry out in pain, grateful that at least it was her in pain and not Luna. Voldemort grabbed Hermione by the hair yanking her to eye level making her cry out in pain as it felt as though she had just been running over by a hippogriff only to be thrown down a mountain and beaten by a troll._

 _"Legilimency" if she thought that the torture curse was bad this was a hundred time worse it felt like someone was trying to force themselves into her skull whilst playing the drums. Hermione knew what he was doing a knew that due to something in her blood she had automatic walls in her mind something that pissed Snape off to high heavens. She built upon this wall when Harry was learning Occlumency she now had a trapped mind the perfect place to hide her secrets Voldemort let out a scream of frustration as he couldn't enter her mind throwing her on the ground with bang breaking her arm making her cry out in pain_

 _"CRUSIO" if she thought the other times he used this curse she was wrong the angrier and frustrated she made him the more pain she would be in._

 _That was the day that Hermione Grangers Mind cracked just a little bit but it would forever change her life._

* * *

 **Present time**

 **HPOV**

Sometimes I hate having a twin sister who has no filter I just wanted to have a normal school experience and my annoying twin sister had to just go and tell the whole class that we where kidnapped and held captive for three years.

Fuck my life.

I am pulled out of my angry inner monologue when I realise that the boy next to me is starting thinking that he is either waiting for me to go apeshit and kill someone or he wants to ask me what happened whilst being held hostage I turn to him surveying him. He is so pale that he makes the Malfoy look tanned but he can pull it off he has a chiselled strong jaw and other god-like features mostly his eyes they were unlike anything that I had ever seen they where gold resembling melted caramel I noticed that they where darkening slightly as they watched me. Turning fully to him I hold out of hand waiting for him to take it

"Mia " his cold hand makes me want to pull away but I resist the urge when I feel an electrical pulse pass from him to me making me shudder he moves my hand ghosts his lips over the knuckles

"Jasper " his southern making beautifully fly in my stomach. Which is unsettling since the last time I felt something like this I was thirteen in Profesor Lockhart's class when I had a stupid crush on the bumbling idiot.

" ium opus ad eum manu retro" Luna's voice breaks through my daze making me look at her she has a smug look on her face it takes a second for her words to register and translate **(Mia you need to give him his hand back)** no wonder she looked so smug I drop Jaspers hand like it burnt me, looking at my hand as though it personally offended me and then look at Jasper who was still staring at my hand with an anoyed expresion on his face making me think that he regreted me letting go of his hand.

No that's just crazy I shake my head and try and focus on the class

There was just something wrong with that boy he is too pale and too cold if I didn't know better I would say that he was a vampire if it wasn't for the eyes and the lack of dead muggles in the town

"Quid nosti Atlas Orbis" **( Luna what do you know)** I ask trying to go undetected by the teacher

"Puto te sororis Jaspis ut nihil pulchrius" **(Nothing beautiful sister of mine but I think that Jasper might like you )** is her reply with a smirk on her identical face

" est aliquid iniuriam cum eo et quasi immortuos " **(there is something wrong with him it's like he is a vampire)**

"Mrs Riddle something you want to share with class " the whole class looked to Luna and me waiting for a response

"not something you would understand Sir" Luna answers making me wince sometimes Luna just needs to shut up especially when it comes to teachers and by the looks of this teacher and his red face she has fucked up again

"what she means Sir is that you wouldn't be able to understand unless you spoke Latin Tu enim Domine intelligenda omnis asinus" **(For example sir can you understand this you are an ass hole)** making luna laugh and the teacher go redder.

Shit I was just trying to help luckily the bell goes and I shoot up out of my seat grabbing my bag and dragging luna out of the door before the teacher could protest throwing a hasty "bye" other my shoulder to Jasper who is looking confused about the whole exchange. It's only when I leave do I remember that I was pissed at my sister but also that Jasper did not even mention anything this makes me smile that was until I see luna quirk an eyebrow making me frown at her and stick my tongue out

Maby muggle high school won't be that bad after all if I am going to die might as well live whilst I can and have some fun with a boy in school.

* * *

 **JPOV**

As soon as my mates small had connected with mine I am expecting her to pull back as most people would with the cold temperature when her warm dainty palm touches mine I feel an electrical jolt making my spine tingle and my groin react in the most inappropriate ways for a class. When I brush my lips against her knuckles I catch an intense wave of her sent fire and rain rolled up into one beautiful package putting her hand back down but not letting go of it I am going to let her pull away because right now I am at bliss being able to touch, smell and see my mate does wonderful things to me, it makes me want to protect her and never let her go. our hands hang in between the desks and I can feel the jealousy coming off some of the girls and the amusement of Luna. The twin of my mate looks at me behind her sisters she has a smirk and her chocolate brown eyes are swimming with amusement I just shrug my shoulders and look back at my mate who does not even look like she's even noticed that she is still holding my hand.

Not that I am complaining.

Hermione appears to be in a world of her own her spectacular eyes are glazed off as she stares aimlessly at the front if the classroom obliviously not paying attention to anything the teacher is saying she is nibbling on her lower lip that makes me want to repress a groan wanting so desperately to pull her off that seat and on to my lap and kiss her senseless

" ium opus ad eum manu retro" Lunas voice is just above a whisper and filled with amusement

What the hell kind of language that? I know five languages from my time on this planer and none sound like that. what the hell did she just say? because whatever it was it made my mate drop my hand as though it burnt her only to stare at her hand as though it said something to offend her I look at her hand in regret what did the annoying little human say to make my beautiful mate drop my hand I frown at Luna and turn a hopeful expression to Mia. I want to hold her hand again I didn't ever want to let her hand go it

"Quid nosti Atlas Orbis" My mate response in again that unknown language

"Puto te sororis Jaspis ut nihil pulchrius "is Lunas reply with a smirk on her identical face

" est aliquid iniuriam cum eo et quasi immortuos " Luna's gaze snaps to mine and I know now that they are talking about me but I don't have a clue what they are saying she looks like she is going to reply but is cut off by Mr Tanner

"Mrs Riddle something you want to share with class " the whole class looked to Luna and Mia waiting for a response

"not something you would understand Sir" Luna answers making Mia wince and look like she wanted to bang her head on the table repeatably

"what she means Sir is that you wouldn't be able to understand unless you spoke Latin Tu enim Domine intelligenda omnis asinus" whatever Mia says it makes luna laugh and the Mr Tanner go redder. The bell interrupts what I am sure would be an amusing rant from Mr Tanner. Mia and Luna are out of the door faster then I can respond to her hastily

"bye " thrown over her shoulder

What the fuck was that on about?

It doesn't take me long to get out to the parking lot and find my siblings gathered around Edwards and Roseline's cars ready to go home. I must still have a confused expression on my face because when Alice comes and hugs me she whispers in my ear

" Whats up Jaz you look like you just been told you own the moon but have to pay tax " this only serves to confuse me further until I get a goofy smile on my face when I see my mate and her sister getting ready to go home. Alice follows my line of vision and smiles as a watch in longing as Mia and Luna drive away knowing that I am not going to see her till tomorrow or tonight if I can find that house in the woods again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed please review**

 **Harry-Potter-Addict-595**

 **Next time find out what happens when Charlie does some digging into the girls past's**


	8. Charlies mess up

AN: Sorry for the long wait for an update going to try and update every week from now one. Enjoy

Ps: I dont own anything

* * *

When I saw her yesterday she looked so much like Ella that it hurt. But when I woke up with her sat so close it let me see her in properly. Where my beloved sister had warm honey brown eyes the same ones my niece, had that belonged to our mother, this girl were cold and calculating the brown less brown and more crimson and when she glared the brown bleed out leaving only the blood red. Whist my niece, who I have always called princess, had hair that was as uncontrollable that when she got angry it crackled at the ends and seemed to come alive. This girl's hair was curly. But it was controlled in to perfect ringlets down her back darker then my sisters ever were. It was when she first talked that I recognized her, growing up Hermione, my little princess, would talk with such passion when discussing books and use a know-it-all tone whist telling you some fact she had learned. This girls voice was the same but colder absent of all the necessary warmth that made it my niece. It was when she talked, and I recognized the voice that everything went black.

When woke up I thought it had been all some twisted dream that was until I saw her sitting across from me, and next to her a girl identical to her in all ways but her eyes whist the one girls where cold calculating and guarded the others where warm. When I found out my suspicions correct that the cold girl was my niece that use to make me pack lunches and mud pies in the dining room I felt anger like I had never felt it. Because all she says after three years of thinking she was dead was

" yes, it's me no I am not dead as you can see the girl next to me is Luna and she is my sister as you can see by the uncanny resemblance " she said it in such a tone that increased my anger by tenfold I can feel it rushing through my veins making my breath come out in hash pants and all of a sudden I see red

" HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A SELFISH BITCH, YOU MADE MY SISTER THINK THAT HER DAUGHTER WAS DEAD, SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU ..YOU MONSTER AND WHO THE FUCK IS THIS YOU HAVE NO SIBLINGS YOU WHERE A ONLY CHILD" as soon as I said it I knew I shouldn't Hermione's eyes go colder and she right hand twitches showing she wants to reach for a weapon and I find my hand going to where I kept a gun behind the love seat, I knew that between the two of us I would win. I was stronger, bigger and had training but there was something in her eyes that made me think that I was one step away from being eaten by a predator.

" I will tell you if you sit back down " her voice holds no room for argument and for the first time I notice that sometime during yelling I had leapt to my feet, reluctantly I sit back down glaring at the girl in the chair opposite me thinking about what Ella said to me when we last spoke

"I don't think I can go on much longer Char, she was my baby and without her nothing makes sense anymore, I should have made more time for her been a better mum made sure that she was ok, maybe then she would have told me if she was in trouble, I could have helped. I should have been there. Is all my fault "she died three days later the police said it was the same people that killer Hermione, obviously they didn't?

When I focus again on the words coming out of my niece and the girl claiming to be her sister I find myself becoming more and more angry at hemione even though I knew I shouldn't be. She was a victim just like Ella. But there was something about her story that made me want to question it. She says she was kidnapped and held hostage for three years, what happened to her. Why did they take her? Kidnappers normally use their victims for leverage or blackmail and Hermione was used for neither so why take her just to throw them in a cage. And if they have been living in a cage for the last three years why do they both look so healthy? How did they escape? All these questions rush through my head when the two girls storm outside followed by a bike engine.

"I don't believe her she is just a attention grabbing whore like she was when she was children. She wanted to ruin my home coming because for once I am going to get whore attention then her from by dad and the people of this shit town, like I deserve. And she must ruin it like always. And who the fuck was that Luna Girl there is no way that that know it all had a twin sister and I wouldn't know about it she would have been bragging about it none stop" Bells and Hermione never got along even as children they would always compete for everything, while Bells would and complete and Hermione would just do whatever she wanted whether it be learn a new language or an instrument. Bella always thought the world revolved around her even as a child. But as I sat there staring at the door that my niece just stormed through, whist threatening me, I couldn't help but feel like there was some truth to that story and I resolve to get to the bottom of what ever happened to her so long as she does not kill me in the prosses like her eye promised they could.

* * *

 ** _The Next Evening_**

I did not get much sleep last night. Tossing and turning my brain through of thoughts re-going other the conversation from the earlier lunch when I went to work the first thing that I did was use my connection at the police station to find some things out about the story that the girls told yesterday. Using the name that the school now had for Hermione. Mia Riddle and Luna Riddle. Why would they use the name Riddle it made no sense was Granger suddenly not good enough? If she did not want to use her adoptive father's name, why did she not use her biological fathers last name like Sam did.

Searching for Mia Riddle the police data base lit up. She had wanted her along with her twin sister where missing wanted for questioning regarding the murder of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley along with four other members of the Weasley family and some professors at the school that she went to as a child.

They were also wanted for three acts of terrorism around the London area and Mia was wanted for the murder for her Husband who she killed in a act of passion when the man killed her lover. The Husband was 76 where she was only 16 when they were married, it makes me feel queasy just reading how my niece that use to dance in the garden calming the fairy's where dancing with her married a man nearly five times her age and the fact that she killed him I never thought she was capable of it, she was such a sweet child.

Looking at the photos of some of her suspected victims nearly makes me lose my lunch they were killed in depraved ways, beheading, de bowling, dissection and worse ways then I had ever thought. Each new photo made any color that was in my face drain away. And I found myself throwing up in the bin next to my bed.

There was a phone number of the police officer in charge someone called Kingsley.

I call the number.

"Hello" a booming voice answered

"I was wondering if you had any progress in the Granger case "I ask meekly hoping that the Mia that they are looking for looks nothing like Hermione.

"Why "the man asks wearily

"Because the girl that I was told died three years ago has just turned up with a twin sister in tow saying that she had been kidnaped I was wondering if there is any fact to this or of she is just making some excuse for going missing for three years" I can hear the man exhaling in the background there was a long pause before he spoke again his voice holding barely restrained anger.

"Where are you"

"is it true"

"where are you" the man repeats

"IS IT TRUE'

"YES ok its true she was kidnaped I was there when It happened and there is not a day that goes by that I don't regret saving her and Luna but you have to understand sir there twisted now you need to tell me where you are so that I can stop them doing something you would regret so where are you sir" the man roars.

"You mean that you new that they were alive, and you lied to my sister. Did you even do anything to save them"

"I never told Hermione's parents she was dead I loved her like a little sister I never stopped looking for her. Fucking manipulative Dumbledore "The man whispered the last part

"Forks Washington "

"I will be there in a week" with that he hung up. I couldn't tell if I had just made the biggest mistake of my like or the right one all I knew was that I was going to be avoiding the twins until this Kingsley showed up and I got some answers like why we were told Hermione was dead and why nobody by this Kingsley was looking for her.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

AN: hoped you enjoyed please tell me what you think. If you think that you know who Hemione was haveing an affair with Pm me

Next time me we will look at the Twins past and will know a little more about Hermiones illness and her plans on what to do

Untill next week

Harry-Potter-Addict-595


	9. The darkening of innocence

**A/N : Another update this week but my muse is working for this story.**

 **Thank you for the reviews**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **P.S I own nothing**

 **P.P.S This chapter contains Weasley and Dumbeldor Bashing with slight Harry Bashing**

* * *

 **HPOV**

When we get home everything that I've been pushing to the back of my mind for the day comes shooting back, the pain of my cells dying as my magic attacks my cells, the annoyance at my family and most of all the fatigue. I feel like I've not slept for a week not that sleep helps. When I sleep my memories come back with a vengeance in the day I can push everything in to boxes that get locked up with chains and Incases in concreate but during the day my subconscious tries to cope with the things that happened during my time at Malfoy Manor and the things that I was eventually forced to do.

Each night a new memory comes each one worse than the last, but they always contain HIM in some way. HIM as he tortured me or Luna. HIM as he watched me kill for the first time or when I had sex for the first time. Soon as he broke my soul he infected it with dark magic corrupting everything that was good about me and stripping me of my morals and that was just one step he took to try and bring the love of his life back to life. The man or thing as it is more accurate was insane, all most as much as his faithful pet pureblood whore, but what the man was above all was obsessive and possessive. When he saw something, he wanted it was his and if anyone tried to get it off him or got in his way were dealt with. And once he had it he never let it go if he could and his three main obsessions in life were Power, immortality and her. Mia Le Flay the only person that he loved, or as close as he could get to love. She was worse than him because unlike him she had the ability to feel emotions like a normal human but found pleasure in causing pain in other people. She was the one that sparked his interest in the dark arts and sent him on hos quest for power over all things he deemed to be beneath him. He was going to become the king of the world and she would have been his Queen. He was going to give her the world and laugh as he watched her burn it.

I know everything there is to know about Mia Le flay because they tried to make me her, but I disrupted the ritual meaning I gained her memories and some of her power, but her soul was denied access it was the same with Luna we she gained Lula's power of the sight and her memories but not the actual soul of the person. It made us become the ultimate weapons. But that did not mean that we got away unsaved to first impersonate Mia and Luna we had to leave everything about our old lives behind. We had to give up our families and out friends with the knowledge that we could potentially see them die and not be able to do anything about it other then stare unblinkingly as it happens. We knew that we would become monsters in the end but what did it matter if we could help the light win. The only problem is Dark magic is addictive once you use it once its like heroine you keep going back, that's all it took one dark spell and you get a rush the more complicated the dark magic the bigger rush. It was the reason for the death eaters frequent use of the unforgivable they gave the ultimate rush more powerful the unforgivable the better the high.

The only reason that Bellatrix Lestrange her husband, brother in law and friend were captured was because of the excess use of the torture curse Cruciatus Curse it made them high and that left them vulnerable.

I turn back to where Luna is standing a purple potion in her hand. She unlike me will still use her given name but I can't be Hermione Granger anymore the only way that I have survived the last three years is by becoming someone else becoming Hermione Granger again would feel as though I am betraying the bucktooth know-it-all first year who was so eager to prove that she belonged that she nearly alienated herself from friends. So, I will always be Mia, its who I've become, and I will leave Hermione Granger dead in the cells of Malfoy Manor.

Luna gives me the Purple concoction and I down it one grimacing at the taste, old sweaty socks and baby food. Luna gives me a teasing smile before she begins to talk "So what was that earlier"

"What?" I play dumb I know she Is referring to the boy from class, but I don't know what she wants me to say because I don't know there was just something about him that made me want to trust him and then was when I touched him it felt as though I had just been electrocuted and had the electricity flowing through every fiber of my bean.

"don't play dumb Mia" She narrows her brown eyes and me and puts her balled up fists against her hips. My mind flashes with memories remembering all the times I used that pose on the boys for doing something stupid. Even thinking about them hurts like a cold had squeezing my heart.

"I seriously don't know what you're on about Lu" I say using my most innocent tone and her nickname but judging by the look she gave me she was not buying it and knew that I knew exactly who she was on about.

She throws her hands above her head and huffs angerly before crossing her arms over her chest whist taping her left food "Fine. What was with you and Jasper "

I think about claiming that I don't know who she is on about but think better of it when I see her face

"we were just talking" I answer keeping my features neutral and start to check my nails for dirt, the perfect picture of ease

"Really because he was totally in to you and you liked him to I saw it with my OWN eyes" She states triumphantly

"Luna Honey you know there is no point even talking about him. Even if I did like him nothing could happen"

"Why "she seems genuinely confused to why I could not pursue a relationship with the weird boy from class

"because I am dying Luna and its bag enough I am leaving you behind I cannot bare another person getting hurt just because I am going to die" I spoke softly

"You're not going to die Mia, we will figure something out to help you, there has to be something to cure you here otherwise why would I get a vision of us coming here" she asks, and I feel bad. Luna knows that I am going to die she just doesn't except it she thinks there is away to save me and by extension her. Because we are still linked as Magical twins with unique bond were one of us could die and the other twin would die shortly after. "Besides if you're going to die then I am being right behind you "she says as though reading my mind.

I say nothing because I know something that she does not. Whist she looks in to ancient magical scrolls and books collected throughout the world for a cure to my illness. I am looking for a way to sever the bond, so we would no longer be twins or even sisters. Not because I don't want Luna as a sister, but I cannot stand the thought of her getting hurt never mind getting killed. So, I will free her so when I die she wont die.

At least she would be a blond again.

My only hope is that when I die she moves on and doesn't try something stupid to try and bring me back. I want her to become whole again and move on with her life, meet someone, get married and have children that's what I want for her. I know that if I tell her that I am going to die she will become upset and am to tired to deal with a temper tantrum and the tears that Luna would inevitably shed.

"I am going to bed I am beat" I say giving her a quick peck on the four head before heading to my bedroom.

My bedroom is nothing how Lunas is or even how my younger self would have it. As a child I loved light but quite colors something that was cozy and comfortable but nothing with colors that were two bold, in my childhood bedroom the walls were a pastel blue with white accents and my bed had pastel pink sheets. Now though my room was dark, the walls painted a blood red color with black trim. The windows were covered in thick light blocking black curtains. The bed took up a large portion of the room with its large size, it was a super-king sized four post Victorian gothic wooden frame intricately carved and one of a kind, the matrass was a memory foam and felt like heaven to sleep on especially with the duck feather black silk pillows and the matching duck feather black silk duvet. The four-post bed had cream colored curtains surrounding it. On the far side of the room was a magically enhanced book case housing over five-hundred rare and ancient tomes, next to it was a slightly smaller book self-filled with muggle texts some old and rare others more modern. On the wall next to the large window, and window seat, was a gothic painting by Megan Duncanson it was a painting ab abstract painting of a landscape painted in blacks, whites and reds and is called imagine, when I saw it on mine and Lunas travels I knew I had to have it. Attacked to the Room where two doors, one leading to a large bathroom with a claw foot tube that rivaled the prefect bathroom a twin sink and a shower in the corner, I feel like this is the only room that my younger self would approve of as I've always liked large baths. The other door connected to a walk-in wardrobe that was filled to the brim with clothing bought whist traveling to America most of it by Luna as she despite her odd choice in clothing had a good sense of fashion. Walking other to my wardrobe I grab a pair of shorts and a large t shirt and walk back in to the bathroom striping down and throwing my clothing in to the dirty hamper to be cleaned by the house elf Sneezy and getting in to the shower.

That's another thing my younger self would have hated. Me, well Luna owning a house elf My younger self was too arrogant and stubborn to see the truth about house elves. I refused to believe that they liked serving wizard kind and I did not even talk to the elves before going on a crusade thinking that they all needed to be saved. I was an idiot, if I had been bothering dot talk to the elves o would have been told that they like to service the families they work for that they are bonded to them. Without a family the elves become depressed and eventually insane. The family the elf work for provide the elf with magic and without that magic they will eventually wither up and die. By my trying to fee all the Hogwarts elves I was condemning them to death. Dobby was the exception to this rule, but I have always thought that he may have bonded himself to Harry and was therefor able to live as free as an elf could ever be. Sneezy was an elf that we found whist traveling through Italy, her family had given her cloths because she had made one two many mistakes. We found her half mad in a street ally talking to the shadows of the night, and we used an old bonding spell to bond her to our magic or more specifically Lunas as it made no sense to make me her mistress if I am going to die soon. The effects on the elf were instantaneous her green eyes brightened and grew. Her sickly green skin became healthy and glowed and she lost the half mad glint in her eyes. She looked up at us and burst in to tears. And the rest is history and Sneezy has been traveling with us ever since cleaning up out hotel rooms and bossing us to eat.

I stepped out of the shower, changed an nnvd collapsed on my comfortable bed asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **DREAM/FLASHBACK**

 _It had been eight months since we had been taken and for the first time since I was taken I have lost all hope that I will make it out of here alive. I knew that the order wouldn't be able to get to us, that we were not important enough to warrant storming in to the place Voldemort was using as a base. But somewhere in the back of my mind I began to realize that they were not coming for us, they were just leaving us to die horribly. I though that they would at least try and come for us. If they did I would know as it would disrupt my daily routine of torture, food, sleep, torture, sleep and finally before bed torture. I know that they know I am alive as I've seen professor Snape he comes by at least once a week to make sure that I cannot die._

 _The first time I saw him was five months ago. I was sure that he had been here to help us escape to save use, so we would not have to die down in some Dungan just because we were in the wrong place at the wrong time all because Harry could not even listen to anyone about not going to the ministry. But soon after the professor entered the room the look of shock that had crossed his face was replaced by a cold mask as HE walked in his pale, bare feet tapping against the stone floor his snake trailing behind him._

 _"_ _How is she Severus" the dark lord hissed his crimson eyes locked on me as a struggled to breath_

 _"_ _She is half dead Milord and suffering from seizures due to extreme exposure to the Cruciatus curse. She is malnourished and dehydrated. She had four broken ribs a dislocated shoulder and her left ankle is broken. The cut on her wrist is infected and If not dealt with it she will lose the appendage. And I believe that's she has some internal bleeding and maybe a concussion due to blunt force trauma. It is my estimate that should she not get treatment she will be dead by the end of the week. Miss Lovegood is suffering similarly broken bones three ribs and her jaw. She had extensive blood loss do to a small stab wound and If heavily malnourished and dehydrated and won't last to tomorrow nigh if not treated" Snape said in an emotionless voice his eyes not focusing on the Dark lords but instead at the spot just beyond his left shoulder"_

 _"_ _Treat them, DO NOT LET THEM Die" the dark lord ordered his eyes conserved as he scanned me but disappearing in to a sneer as he looked at Luna._

 _The next thing I know potions are getting forced down my throat and the professor was hovering over me a worried look on his face as he waved his wand over my broken ribs_

 _"_ _Pr-Proffesor" I mumble hissing as I tried to sit up_

 _"_ _Sit still your foolish girl" rang the snarky voice of my potions professor_

 _"_ _Are Y-you going to h-h-help us" I ask, and I cannot but help the hope that bleeds in to my voice he gives me a look of pity before shaking his head_

 _"_ _Is H-harry and everyone ok" I ask not knowing if everyone got out of the ministry. The normally stoic professor broke off in humorless laughter_

 _"_ _They are alive if that is what you are asking"_

 _"_ _d-do they know that I am here"_

 _"_ _No. Albus thought it was best to tell them you died" pain flared in my heart at the thought of my best friends thinking I am dead_

 _"_ _Wwhy" I ask_

 _"_ _because he does not want you to be rescued Mrs. Granger."_

 _"_ _What" I half yelled_

 _"_ _He wants to see what The Dark Lord wants with you and does not want to distract Harry from the main objective of the war by demanding we come rescue you" he said before I drifted off to sleep seeing Luna already healed and fast asleep._

 _That was three months ago, and I have seen Snape each week to heal any injuries. He always tells me some news of the war. The boys are in there sixth year. Ron is dating Lavender, that hurts more then I wish to Amit and Harry is dating Ginny. Ron and Harry are failing there classed and blaming me for not being there for him to copy of. This hurts me more. Was that all they saw me as someone that they could use for homework, someone to help them pass their exams by giving them the answers. It was thoughts of things like that, that finally after eight months with little warmth and light my soul darkened as I thought of my burning hatred of Albus Dumbledore for his order to leave us her and the two boys I thought of my best friends and family, who only used made so that they could pass school._

 _I herd a cackle at the door and see Voldemort his ruby red eyes filled with glee as he looks at me_

 _"_ _and just in time for Halloween"_

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed there will be another update next week_

 _Till then_

 _Harry-potter addict-595_


	10. Unexpected visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

 _When she woke up she was tied spread eagle in the middle of a large painted pentagram in the middle of a dark and cold room. There were people surrounding her chanting in a strange yet musical way. The clothes she was wearing before where replace with a sheer white calf high dress look to be more of a toga then a dress. Her nails look as though they were painted a brilliant blood red but on closer inspection she saw that her nails where bleeding. Her chocolate brown hair had been straightened and was fanned around her like a halo. At each point of the pentagram there where strange objects. At the most northern point there was a they're was a dark emerald green snake pendent. On the next point on the pentagram was a gobbled of water mixed with the blood of an innocent. On the next point there was a flame for the depths of hell devouring the hate of the caster. On the next point they're was the earth from a grave of a recently deceased child and on the final point they're was the bottled essence of the last breath of a dying virgin._

 _Hermione knew what this was, this was the ritual that they had been preparing for, all year they had been working for this and now it had finally come. She didn't want to die but she was so tired. Since Halloween when the darkness started to take over her heart they had been preparing both her and Luna for this ritual. Both girls where still tortured everyday to further break their minds but it was on a much less frequency going from three times a day for at least six hours to once a day for only an hour. They had been fed more in preparation for the ritual and both girls had put on the weight they lost in their many months on captivity. But despite all this Hermione was tired her body still hurt from the constant torture months prior and her grasp on her sanity had started to slip._

 _But she was still only sixteen years old and she did not want to die, she did not want her body to become the puppet of someone who died before she was even born. She wanted her revenge and thoughts who hurt her to be in paint, she wanted to kill Albus Dumbledore for keeping her in that place just for his curiosity and because of all of this she did the only thing she could do with what little energy that she had she drew ancient runes on the floor when each one was completed they glowed briefly and then disappeared. The people that were surrounding her did not notice to focused on the words they were chanting, which was getting louder and more musical as time went on._

 _It happened suddenly then, the four elements rose above her head and crashed together in a bright light that hovered their until the snake pendent begin to leak out black goo that slivered towards Hermione entering her body anyway it could and one it had Hermione screamed allowing the glowing ball of light to enter her mouth and connect with the black goo that seemed to be infecting each of her blood vessels turning them black as it traveled along her body until she was fully infected her caramel eyes turned black._

 _Next to her there was another scream, where Luna could be seen going through the same ritual with a matching snake pendent leaking black goo._

 _Memories played before her eyes, but they where not her's they where of two twins born in the 20's, they where from the most ancient and noble house of Leflay descended for the great dark witch Morgana. Hermione watched as the little Mia grew up and was schooled in the dark arts from a young age, she watched as she played with her twin sister, who took to the dark arts in a different way. She watched as they grew up in a large manor house with an insane and mother who wanted them to rule and change the wizarding word giving woman more say then they had and a farther that they never met because the mother murdered him once he gave her heir for her house._

 _She watched as they got their Hogwarts invitation and went to get their things form Diagon ally where they met a beautiful boy names Tom Riddle who had the same darkness that Mia had and she watched a the twins got their mother to adopted a young Tom Riddle and then she watched the years pass as the three of them went through Hogwarts causing mayhem and pain but where never caught because the teachers excepted one saw them as little angels and she then watched as boys became enamored by the beautiful twins whist Tom got jealous and possessive of them in particular Mia who Hermione could tell he loved in. She saw how Tom promised Mia the world if she would be his and then saw them together as they watched Murtal die and then Toms uncle, farther and grandparents and carved out their souls be together forever and to rule the world. She watched as they gathered followers become more possessive and obsessive with each other whist Lu strung along men of all ages never settling down._

 _Hermione saw as they left Hogwarts and traveled the world searching and learning obscure magics with Lu at their sides and she watched as they came back ten years later becoming the dark lord and dark mistress again with Lu as their second in command using her gift of premonition to give them warnings of danger. She watched as they met with an insane Bellatrix Black who fell not only for Lord Voldemort but his Dark Lady as well and watched as she was involved in some of their sex games but was never seen as an equal and how as she later became a Lestrange but never showed the same devotion to her husband that she did the leaders of the dark. She watched as Malfoy Sr. was branded and despite being married fell for Lu and she saw the potential that a younger Snape had before he become bitter and filled with hate. And then she saw the dead body of Lu and then she saw the devastation on the dark lord's face as he saw Mia crumple in on herself and die a few hours later._

 _She saw everything from this woman's life and she could even feel the emotions that she felt, in the back of her head there was a seductive purr of a dark voice telling her to give in and to give up control and despite wanting to Hermione pushed that voice up and built mental walls around herself that were hardened by her earlier runes and she hid herself. Because right now she was not strong enough to fight the voice and so for a short time she would give up controls and embrace the dark void of nothing and rest until she was strong enough to take her body back._

 _She could only hope with her last coherent thought that Luna had done the same and that the sweet younger girl wouldn't be lost._

* * *

When I woke up it was with a panicked scream, that was the first time since it had happened that she had dreamt of the ritual. That was when everything had changed, and my soul was taken over by the darkness and I became something that couldn't be recognized. I had buried myself deep in to the back of my mind and waited until the soul of Mia Leflay was at its weakest before I took back my body back, it took a year and a half before I had gathered enough energy to reclaim my body. And the things that I did in that year and a half will forever haunt my memories and even though I was not I control of my own body I will never forgive myself.

Getting out of bed I reply the glamorous I use to cover my scars, Bellatrix liked using knifes never on my face. They used to bother Mia when she was in charge of my body but for me I like to think of them as battle scars and I only carve them because I don't want people to stare at me anymore than they already do.

I get out of bed and get ready for the day, knowing that I will have classes where people will look at me and Luna because she told everyone yesterday that we were kidnapped.

After having a smoothing and relaxing shower I get ready for school. I was wearing a black sleeveless top with black lace overlay that extended in to sleeves that covered her arms, I then threw on some black low waisted jeans that where ripped at the knees and throwing my three-quarter length leather jacket other it. Adding some dramatic eye make up to hide the dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep and to add some color that I seemed to have lost. All in all, it me a took me an hour for me to get ready.

Going downstairs to wait for Luna I make some breakfast and take my potion to give myself some energy for the day and to also slow down the prosses of what the illness was doing to me and it would only last until I used my magic again.

It does not take long for Luna to come down stairs in an outfit that just screams her and will likely only draw more attention to us at school but with the smile on her face I don't have the ability to tell her to go and change. She is wearing a tie dye purple and pink thigh length dress, on her legs she was wearing sheer black stocking. Over her dress she was wearing a purple denim jacket. She was wearing knee high boots where I was wearing black army boots. She also had a purple cable knit bag that I could see a copy of the Quibbler peeking out of as well as her camera. After eating some breakfast which consisted of a large English spread which mostly ended up piling on to my plate due to a glare from Luna.

"Reddy to go Luna"

"Yup"

When we got to the school the stares where as bad the day before but instead of parking next to an empty space there where two equally brand-new cars on ever side. From my right I could see the same boy that I was sat next to in English. And just seeing him made my heart beat a little bit faster in a way that I couldn't understand. He was hansom that much was obvious and from what little I talked to him yesterday he was kind. But I have met hansom men and kind speaking men and they all turned out to be sadistic ass holes and even then, none of them made me feel like this, they never made me feel safe not even my husband.

Next to him was his sister who was introduced as Rose, who was glaring at me like I just killed her puppy. She reminded me of Narcisa Malfoy poised and looking perfect her blond hair falling low on her back and the look of a permanent sneer on her face. Next to her was the largest of the siblings who could give Hagrid a run for his money when it came to size and could make Greyback envious of his muscles. His humor filled amber eyes reminded me of the twins with the mischief that danced within them and I could tell that he loved his girlfriend because his eyes softened when he looked at her and I could also tell that she loved him back.

On the opposite side was the shorter one that was called Alice, who in my opinion looked like an over excited pixie with the way that she couldn't stand still, and her boyfriend looked disturbingly like Cedric Diggory that it hurt to look at him with out the onslaught of memories from the past.

Ignoring the way that Jaspers features lit up when he saw me because it was something that made my stomach flutter. And waked in to the dreary building towards the gym building for my first lesson

"Why did you even come here "an annoying whiny voice spoke from my right

"Because I wanted to closer to my family" I lie to Bella without even turning around "and what a mistake that was" without even stopping.

Gym was not a class that I was looking forward to in the slightest it would use a lot of energy that I didn't have to spare but if I baled on the class then I would be going against one of my main rules never to skip a lesson.

Getting to the changing room I change in to the basic purple shorts, socks and white polo shirt that I took in to the shorts, putting my hair up in to a high pony tail, Luna dresses the same except her socks are mismatched with one being bright orange and the other being sunflower yellow, to match her mismatched converse shoes.

I make a split-second decision and remove the glamorous covering my body, because yes, their going to look and stare but I shouldn't let it get to me, Luna soon follows my example and we leave the gym. The first thing that I notice when I step out of the toilet in the changing room is that the girls all stop and stare at us and I don't blame them.

On my leg there is a spiral scare that goes all around my right leg up from my ankle to just above my knee, it was from Rowal when he wrapped barbed wire around my leg charming it to dig in to my flesh every time I moved, it was there for two days before Voldemort saw and ordered it to be removed but it was too late to get rid of the think scare that not even magic could get rid of. On the upper side of my left thigh there where multiple scars from laying in glass and burn marks down the leg from a cattle brand. They couldn't see the scars on my stomach or back due to my top but it to was littered with scares the largest you could see from the top of my white polo top. My arms where littler with burns and scares form knifes and cigarettes and another one that spelled out MUDBLOOD in childish writing.

Luna had it worse as Bellatrix hated her. Her arms where badly scared from the insane woman's knife spelling out words like WHORE, BITCH and CHEAT her legs where badly scared from wipps, knifes, batons and nails. One of the things that I have never felt guilty about was killing Bellatrix.

The class was a multi-sex class but was split so that the boy's where playing basket ball and the girls where playing netball, no one said a thing about out scars and that made me smile, that was until my cousin Belle walked in to the gym and sneered at us

"And I thought you couldn't look any worse then you already did" I clenched my fists doing my best to ignore her but that was easer said then done when she kept insulting me and trying to hit me with the ball. It was not until she went after Luna that I saw red and dived knocking her down. Before I knew it my first was connecting with her face and kept going to I heard a satisfying crunch.

"HERMIONE" I froze at my birth name and the red that had clouded my vision quickly disappeared leaving my straddling my cousins waist as she had blood gushing out of her noise whist holding it trying to stop the blood flow and moaning in pain. Both and the girls where standing around us in various states of shock and disbelief. Luna was stood behind me trying to pull me off Belle but looking at the door where a tall dark man stood with his travelling companion using him as a shield

"Hello Kings"

* * *

I know that Kings is not meant to be their for a week but it will be explained in the next chapter to why he is early


End file.
